


Dani’s Voltron Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk doesn't know, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance loves hunk, Langst, M/M, Or does he....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are probably going to be shorter stories, usually ranging from 200-2,000 words.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

 Welcome to my hell, this IS going to have a bunch a little shorts. There will be langst, smut, fluff and basically everything under the sun! I hope you enjoy >~>


	2. Chapter 2

Dark. 

 

 

Cold. 

 

 

Broken. 

 

 

Alone. 

 

 

You'll never be good enough. 

 

 

You'll never see the sun. 

 

 

You should just go away. 

 

 

Find someone who actually wants you. Because even you know they don't want you. 

 

 

"You're lying. You won't break me. You can hit, scratch, yell and lie, use me and abuse me. But I won't break. Because I know that they need me. They can't afford to lose a paladin, even if I'm the seventh wheel, they don't have the time to find a new one. " The boy rasped. Pulling at the chains above his head, twisting away from the sharp spines in his back. 

 

 

"You know, we can see what you fear, blue paladin. You fear rejection. Because you know you aren't good enough for the black paladin." A laugh followed. Then more pain, more pain as the druid began to pull the boy's energy. 

 

 

"Lets see how much you'll matter to them when you're nothing but a broken, bruised, battered and used nothing. When you won't even remember your name." 

 

 

Lance closed his eyes and braced for impact. Praying for release. Soon. 


	3. Isn't it lovely, all alone,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one to lovely. Title of this mini fic is from Billie Eilish and Khalid's song, lovely.

Lance wasn’t ever a religious man, but as he sat on the Castle Ship’s training room floor, watching Keith and Shiro spar again, he was thanking every god in existence.   


  
  
  
Especially when Shiro took off his shirt.   


  
  
  
The young Cuban boy turned and sighed into his shoulder. Not only was he thanking the gods, he was cursing them. Because apparently, Keith and Shiro were a thing. Like, a _thing thing._   
  


  
  
Lance couldn’t say he was surprised at all because, if he was being honest, have you seen those two? Talk about eye candy.   
  


  
  
Lance was shaken out of his thought process with the sound of the castles’ alarms system and the princess’s voice ringing through the room.   
  


  
  
”Paladins! This is not a drill, there is an emergency beacon from the planet below us! To your lions immediately!”   
  
  


  
There goes his- no,  _ the  _ eye candy.

  
  


 

                      __________

  
  


 

  
It was a quick fight. 

  
  


Not painless, but quick. Haggar tried to make some kind of robot, space, spider thug and it got out of control. 

 

 

 

When the team landed on the planet to make sure nobody got too hurt, Lance decided to keep his mouth shut about the nasty slash on his side. And the way it felt hard to breath.  _ And  _ how he felt really dizzy.

  
  


He saw Shiro and Keith kept shooting strange looks at him, like he was a fragile doll or something. He hated it.

  
  


He already wasn’t going to be able to have one of them, or both of them, anyway he wasn’t. The last thing he needed was them to think he was broken or something.

  
  


“Lance, buddy, you doing okay?” Hunk asked, pulling lance out of his gloomy thoughts. “You look like someone kicked a puppy.” 

  
  


Lance just shrugged his shoulder and winced at the pain. “Actually, I think I’m going back to the castle, if you need me, you know where I am.” He said and turned, but not before he saw Keith’s worried stare.

  
  


Like he said, definitely not painless.

  
  


                         _________

  
  
  


It was about a week after, when lance began to notice  _ something _ had changed. It started with pats on the back, then it was a hand skimming his nape, then his left hip. 

  
  
  


Honestly? He was confused. And really  _really_ turned on. 

  
  
  


When he really noticed a change was after a mission, another one of Haggar’s experiments gone wrong, the beast was at least twelve feet tall. And it had a lot of spider legs, and like eight eyes. 

  
  
  


What can lance say, he's never been a fan of spiders. 

  
  
  


“Dude, don't pass out or anything. Okay?” Hunk said, watching lance through the com's. 

  
  
  


Lance just swallowed and nodded, wincing as the giant  _ thing  _ began running towards them. They hadn't formed voltron yet, and it didn't look like Shiro was going to anytime soon. Lance watched as the monster began to open his mouth, and aimed right for keith. Who was currently guarding Shiro. Of course. 

  
  
  


“Keith! Watch out!”

  
  
  


He wasn't going to make it. Keith wasn't moving fast enough. Keith was going to get hit, they didn't know the kind of damage it would do. Keith could  _ die.  _

  
  
  


With that though, lance pushed his controls, his lion to the brink of overdrive as he took off towards Keith's lion. Just as a huge white  _ thing  _ flew out of the beasts mouth, Lance flew in front of Keith's lion. 

  
  
  


People say when you are in a traumatizing accident, or if you're going to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. Well, that's a load of bullshit because the only thing Lance saw, was that giant white ball flying towards his lion. Then it was pressure and a lot of metal grinding. 

  
  
  


Then it was nothing. 

 

                         _________

  
  
  


It  _ hurt.  _

  
  


_ Everything hurt. _

  
  


_ I can’t breathe. _

  
  


_ I’m drowning. _

  
  


_ I’m falling. _

  
  


_ I think I’m dying. _

  
  


_ I’m so sorry I wasn’t better. _


	4. Losing sight of the last one standing

Typically, Lance fucks up. It's not surprising when he does, but, that doesn't mean it isn't annoying as hell. Especially, _especially,_ when he fucks up in front of Hunk. 

 

He wouldn't go as far as saying he had a crush on Hunk, _but_ , he definitely had a crush on Hunk. His best friend. His best bro. The same man who's helped him when he didn't get the girl. The man who helped him down from  _so many_ anxiety attacks before simulations and battles, it's not even funny.

 

But like, how could you  _not_  like Hunk? He was nice, and so freaking talented at cooking. And he was hot, smoking, extremely good looking. And like, if Lance was being honest,  _size difference._ Like talk about big dick energy. And Lance? Oh lance was absolutely  _whipped._ And lance? Lance definitely was, no,  _is_ a size queen.

 

So, did Lance talk to him like a normal person would? Maybe ask him if he wanted to go on a date or something?

 

No, of course not. He pulled a Edward Cullen and tried to completely ignore any and all romantic feeling he had towards the sweet, amazing, nicest, hottest man he's ever met. 

 

We can just say, it did  _not_ work out. At all. Period. Plan gone wrong. Again. 

 

And as we already noted, Lance fucks up. A lot. 

 

He started with just trying to act like the best bro, he helped Hunk with homework at the garrison, he gave him stomach pills when Hunk would throw up during the simulations and he'd help Hunk try to come out of his shell and grow like Lance knew he could.

 

Then they found the blue lion.

 

Then Shiro returned and Keith was in the picture too.

 

Then they found a pair of aliens that lost their home 10,000 years ago.

 

And then Lance saw Hunk almost get killed while trying to get the yellow lion, and he felt his heart leave his body when he didn't hear his best friend respond. 

 

Then they became the Defenders of the universe.

 

Then Lance found it easy to hide his emotions. 

 

He learned how to keep in every broken feeling and every painful tight feeling in his chest.

 

And he learned how to smile and ignore it. To cry when he's alone.

 

You know? Grin and bear it type shit. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, are you ever going to tell him?"

 

Lance jumped and shrieked, turning away from cleaning the dishes to see Keith standing at the kitchen entrance. 

 

"What the hell are you going on about this time,   _mullet._ " Lance grinned at the scowel he got in return. When Keith walked beside him and grabbed a plate, Lance turned back and kept his mouth shut for this one. 

 

Keith looked at him with a sideways glance. And a slow, evil grin formed on his face. "So, did you see what hunk did today? " 

 

Lance immediately perked up hummed and waited for an answer, but all he got was a chuckle. "What? What's so funny?" When Keith ignored him, he looked up at the older paladin. 

 

"You know, if you like him, just tell him." Keith said, putting down the plate and turning away. "You might just be surprised at the outcome."

 

Before Lance could respond with one of his amazing Google stolen rebuttles the red paladin was gone. 

 

Okay, so maybe he wasn't hiding it as well as he could have been. But he was trying! Like he didn't flush when Hunk would pat him, or hug him, or touch him in general.

 

He wouldn't let a smile from when the yellow paladin was talking either. 

 

He kept it to himself. Fake it until you break, right?.

 

* * *

 

 

Wrong.

 

So so fucking wrong.

 

"Lance watch that leg!" He heard Shiro yell, last second, he yanked his body backwards and moved out of the way, not without a nice bang.

 

Pidge yelled as a blast hit her lion. "Shiro, this isn't working, we need to break apart and fight in peices or the Galra will win!"

 

Shiro grunted as voltron took another hit, "Ok, you're right, pudge and hunk go right, Keith and I will go left. Lance can you try and take the rear?"

 

"I got your back boss man."

 

"Alright, let's do this!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright blue, we need to do something. I know girl, it wont be fun." Lance turned off his coms and began videoing a small letter.

 

"So, I'm pretty sure you'll find this, and whoever does, congrats I guess. Hunk, this is for you buddy, I left something for you back at the castle, in my room in my dresser, third drawer. It's a voice tape, I kinda wrote a small song, heh. Kinda cringe but I worked hard on it. I wanted to say, I love you, so much. I was actually going to ask you on a date tomorrow, thanks for the advice Keith, you were right. Now I'm going to do something dumb, but it's ok, as long as you guys stay safe all is good. I love you. Goodbye." 

 

Lance turned of the camera and saved the video into the internal savings and he looked out into the battle. The only way to take out the new weapon is to execute a direct force Into the core. None of their cannons were strong enough, but a lion would be.

 

"Alright girl, let's do this."

 

As he began to accelerate his lion's speed he turned on his coms again.

 

"Lance! What are you doing?!" That would be Shiro and his dad's voice.

 

"What the fuck? Lance slow down idiot you're going to crash!" Keith's sharp tongue.

 

"Lance! Stop!" Pidge and her technology, he'll be missing that. 

 

"Lance! Buddy please dont do what I think you're going to do! Lance please! La-"

 

* * *

 

 

The voltron team watched in horror as the blue lion went barreling into the weapon, a huge explosion soon erupting from the sight.

 

Nobody said a word.

 

* * *

 

 

**Four years later**

 

"Voltron has been through many, many things. Pain and anguish, fear and loss. And on this day, we celebrate something great. Not only the loss of all those in battle, but the wins that we've had as well. Sadly, not every paladin is here to celebrate with us, and the blue paladin will always be remembered as the carefree, beautiful and strong hero that gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect those closest to them."

 

The black paladin steps back as the red paladin begins to speak.

 

"We've lost many amazing people to the galra and to this war. But now we need to celebrate the peace that now comes due to our fight. I lost the closest friend I had to this war, and I believe that they wouldn't have wanted us to be upset, but to celebrate that peace is now where it belongs. In our galaxy."

 

The crowd began to cheer as the paladin wiped a spare tear, grinning as the yellow paladin began to embrace him. "Babe I'm not done." He giggled.

 

"I, lance McClain, know that Allura wouldn't want us to mourn, for we are all now United as one."

 

He grinned up as hunk and laughed into the soft kiss he was rewarded with, a soft song being played in the distance.

 

_"My lovely, my dear._

_I am holding onto my only fear,_

_That you would let me go again._

_And I'd have lost my bestest friend._

 

_My love, don't fret,_

_I am happy where i am again._

_Your tear remind of our simply sweet_

_Love you tought me about."_

 


End file.
